Subtleties
by Ice-Song
Summary: Relena notices something about Touma. Touma awknowledges it and acts on his feelings. Masaru responds. Shounen ai, Tomato valentine's fic.


Touma looked up from his reading to see a very awake Relena staring at him intently. He frowned and put away his book while his little sister stared at him. "I didn't know you were awake," he said quietly.

"I didn't want to disturb you, older brother," she said sweetly. "Besides, it didn't look like you were reading the book."

Touma blushed and shook his head. "I… wasn't," he admitted slowly. "Why does it matter?"

Relena put a finger to her lips thoughtfully. "Well," she said gently. "If I would have to explain, I would say because it seemed like you were thinking about something else."

Touma laughed shortly. "It doesn't matter," he said.

Relena frowned and leaned forward, forcing her bed covers out of the way so that she could get closer to Touma. Touma leaned in expectantly and his little sister whispered as if she was telling a secret. "You look like you were thinking about someone you like," she whispered to him with a giggle.

Touma's eyes widened. He turned a bright scarlet as he brushed his bangs out of his face. "W-what makes you say that?" he asked.

Relena sat back up and raised one finger into the air. "One," she said sternly, trying to look more mature then she actually was. "You kept on looking at the floor, and you told me when people look at the floor it's because they have something to hide." She brought up another finger. "Two, you kept on blushing, which means that it was embarrassing. And the only thing that embarrasses you are matters of the heart."

Touma raised an eyebrow. "Matters of the heart?" he asked with a short laugh. "Have you been listening to the servant's gossip again?"

Relena smiled her innocent smile. "Maybe."

Touma sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Well, be that as it may, that hardly is reason to think I like some…"

"Three," Relena continued. "It's Valentine's Day today," she said with a triumphant grin. "Which means you were probably thinking about what to get the person you like, right?"

Touma opened his mouth, then closed it, unsure of how to react. "When did you get so watchful?" he asked.

Relena giggled sweetly. "Well, I notice a lot of things. Since I can't move around I watch," she pointed out.

Touma smiled and took his sister's hand. "Looks like you're just as smart as everyone else in this family," he told her.

Relena's face lit up and her blue eyes sparkled. "Really?" she gasped. "Really, big brother?"

Touma laughed at how excited she became over some simple praise. "Yes, Relena. Now, don't get too jumpy or you'll excite your cough."

Relena took in a deep breath and relaxed into the pillows. "Sorry," she said guiltily.

"It's fine," Touma said with a gentle smile.

Relena looked thoughtful for a bit and then turned back to Touma. "I know," she said with zeal. "Get whoever you like some chocolate! Everyone likes chocolate."

Touma blinked and then laughed. "The last thing this person needs is to get even more hyper."

"But isn't Valentine's Day about making sacrifices for the one you love?" Relena asked innocently.

Touma scratched his cheek as he looked vaguely guilty. "Yes…" he said slowly.

"Then get chocolate," Relena said again. "And make a nice card," she added. "That's nice."

"Yes," Touma agreed. "That is nice."

Relena smiled. "Does that help your problem?"

Touma wanted to say that it was the least of his problems but he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. So instead he stood up and kissed the top of her head. "Yes, it helps," he said and walked to the door. "Get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

Relena nodded and curled into her pillows. When she woke up she found some chocolates and a card on the desk next to her.

* * *

Masaru sighed as he opened the door to his locker. "I can't believe I was almost late," he hissed quietly.

"Sorry aniki!" a voice came up from his hip. "I was hungry!"

"That didn't mean you had to realize and go after the bread in the cafeteria. I said wait until we get home!" he growled.

Agumon pouted in his digivice but decided to stop while he was ahead.

Masaru pulled out his shoes from his locker and a small white envelope with a heart on it fell to the floor. Masaru picked it up and slit it open. "Happy Valentine's Day, hope you have a good one. From a comrade." Masaru grinned and looked back into his locker to see a small box of chocolates inside.

"What's that aniki?" Agumon asked as Masaru pulled the candy out of his locker.

"A gift," he said simply as he put a chocolate into his mouth.

* * *

Touma sighed as he gazed out of the window of his car. He watched the houses go by one by one. Finally Gaomon reached up and got Touma's attention. "Master?" he asked.

"Hm?" Touma replied.

Gaomon pointed at Touma's bag where a red card was sticking out. "What is that?"

Touma reached down and pulled it out. A picture of Masaru sticking his tongue out at whoever was taking the picture was inside the card. Touma's eyes widened as he read it. "Hey, saw your car come into the parking lot. I have a study hall at the end of the day, remember that. You suck at being subtle, Touma. Happy Valentine's Day. Masaru."

"What is it, master?" Gaomon asked.

Touma laughed and put the card away, keeping the picture in his hand. "I'm not sure, Gaomon," he said quietly. "But I would like to find out."

* * *

Hee, happy valentine's day Hope you enjoyed the fic and hope you had a good day. :3  



End file.
